How to NOT be Sakura Haruno
by SuigetsuGaara
Summary: A girl falls asleep dressed as Sakura Haruno and somehow ends up trapped in the body of the actual anime character in the Naruto Universe at the beginning of the Naruto series. This begins her journey to try and fix the later events in the story and make sure that the future is as bright as possible. *Romance with Cannon character toward the end*


**A/N: Hi, SuigetsuGaara here, or SuiGaa for short. I just want to say that this story is labeled as Romance/Humor for right now. In the first chapter, there isn't really any humor, but I promise there will be more in the next chapter and so forth. Anyways, about the idea of the story. I know a lot of people have done these Oc-Incert into Sakura's body stories, and this is one of them, but I'll try to make it as original as possible. That being said, there might be a few things that seem the same, but I tried to limit it as much as possible. None of the main things within the story are formed around something another author did. Truly, I respect their ideas and copyrights, but that doesn't mean that the things like Sakura's chakra nature-which is never mentioned within the Naruto series-may be the same as another author's or even a small idea on how to change the Naruto world for the better. Also, some of the things in the story may seem unrealistic, like the Dance Taijutsu that will be later used, or even the way nobody suspects that Sakura may know more than she should at the beginning-trust me, this changes rapidly. After all this, I guess the only thing left to say is that I hope you enjoy my story, and that if you don't then I'm going to use the 'It's-my-first-story-so-it's-acceptable-excuse'. **

**P.S. The characters extreme like of some characters is based off how much I appreciate them as characters or just awesome people in general. I know a lot of the other people who do these stories have their characters be super-nice to Gaara in stuff, but come on. His name is in my profile name, so I obviously love him and Suigetsu, along with the Akatsuki and just about every male character except for the snake-bastards(aka: Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke when he's being an idiot.)**

***OFFICIAL RANT ENDING***

CHAPTER 1-FRIENDSHIP RENEWAL AND YOUTHFUL ENCOUNTERS

I pulled at a strand of my bubblegum pink hair, rearranging it so it sat the way it usually would. After it looked natural, I situated my forehead protector in its usual place atop my head. letting the rest of my hair flow down my back freely. I'd already donned the usual attire: the dress and shorts that went underneath it.

"You look fine," a voice said from behind me, making me turn.

On my bed a few feet away sat a boy with brown hair. His jacket was lined with fur and there was the bulge of a small puppy inside of his front jacket pocket. His eyes were slits and his cheeks were marked by the Inuzuka clans classic red triangle markings. His name was Inuzuka Kiba, or at least thats who he was pretending to be.

"Come on, _Haruno Sakura, _if we don't hurry the entire anime convention will be over by the time you're done getting ready."

It was the first time I'd ever been to an anime convention and it was even cooler than I expected it to be. The only thing I actually hated about it was the fact that I had to dress up as Sakura Haruno. I probably would have rather been any other character, but my mother wouldn't buy me a costume because she felt as if it was a waste of money. So, the only way I had gotten a costume was because Daniel, the one cosplaying as Kiba Inuzuka, had a sister who had gone to a convention a few years ago as Sakura Haruno. Really, I wished she'd gone as anyone else, even a guy. I mean, I think I could've pulled off an extremely good Suigetsu Hozuki or Tobi.

There were a lot of other people dressed up as anime people, and I smiled everytime I noticed a character that I knew. I hadn't seen that many anime, only Naruto, Inuyasha, Death Note, Ouran High School Host Club, and a little bit of Bleach and Black Butler. Still, it was nice to be able to pick out a few out of the huge crowd there. Everything passed by way too quickly for my likes, and before I knew it I had to go home. Daniel's mom gave me a ride home, and once there I realized that I was extremely tired. I didn't even take off the Sakura Haruno costume before I went to bed. Instead, I layed down for a nap and drifted off the second my head hit the pillow.

I awoke with the sun in my eyes, causing me to turn over and bury my head in my pillow to save me from the agony of the searing sunbeams. I groaned lightly when something hard and cold dug into my forehead. I was forced to sit up to fix the problem. It turned out that my forehead protector had just slipped down while I was sleeping to its current place in front of my eyes. I was already standing up and walking over to the mirror at the side of my room when I was halfway done pulling the forehead protector off. I stood in front of the reflective surface and looked at my own reflection.

"Wow, this costume makes it seem like even I have a big forehead," I murmured, poking said body part.

With that, I decided that I didn't like having this costume on for two reasons: 1) It made me look like Sakura, and 2) It made me look like SAKURA. If I had wanted a gigantic forehead and oddly colored hair then I would have prayed to God or even Jashin for them. However, I didn't want either of those things, and Jashin probably wouldn't give me that even if I begged him and sacrificed twice as many people as Hidan did.

With one fluid motion, I reached up and plucked the wig off my head. The only problems that occured was the fact that the wig didn't leave my head and the hair felt just as soft and fine as real hair, which was not at all how it had felt the day before. I tugged again and again but the wig wouldn't buge. For a moment I thought that someone had glued the wig to my head while I was sleeping, as stupid as that thought may have been. Afterall, I did have siblings and I knew that was something they might have done. However, I realized with another look in the mirror that that thought was horribly wrong. Behind me in the reflection I saw the color of the wall and most of the other things in the room: pink. Along with that there were the color of what should have been contacts: green. And of course there was the color of the dress I had on: red. Only my room was supposed to be the colors of the sexiest man ever: seafoam green and bright red; Gaara was in fact a very, very beautiful creation. Him and Suigetsu, but there wasn't a purple that could match his beautiful eyes.

I turned around, looking at the room before. This wasn't my room. No, this wasn't anywhere close to any room that I would ever have. It was too girly, and pink, and...Sakura-ish.

I hate to admit it, but I screamed, a very, very girly scream at that.

"Sakura," a voice called from downstair, "are you alright?"

My entire body tensed. Sakura? This had to be a sick joke right? Only I'd never heard the feminine voice that drifted up the stairs. It took me awhile to find my voice and once I did I immeadiately responded, just so that the footsteps that were coming up the stairs would stop.

"No, that's alright...urm, Mom?" I called back.

Did Sakura call her mom that? Or maybe she was Mother, Momma, Mommy, or even Kaa-chan. Mom seemed pretty standard though, so I guess I'd jsut stick to that.

"I just saw a spider, that's all," I continued.

"Okay, Sweetie."

I let out a breath of relief before I realized something. I was Sakura, Sakura Haruno, the bitch of Naruto, the bubblegum brat, the pathetic one, the useless member of Team 7, Flat-Chest, the Sasuke Fangirl. I was currently in the body of the worst character in the series. Okay, in Shippudden she was okay, but this wasn't Shippudden. This was just regular Naruto, judging by the outfit, the age, and the hair-length, which was long. I was back at the beginning of Naruto.

"Aww...Man! Why couldn't I have been someone cool like Temari or, I know everyone in these types of stories says this person too, but Hinata would have been cool. TenTen's pretty awesome too, and she gets to be on Lee's team. Or I could've been a guy. Damnit! I would have been the most kick-ass Naruto ever! Ooh! Ooh! I could've been stuck in Shikamaru's sexy body. GOD DAMNIT!"

"Sakura, are you sure you're alright? Why are you screaming?" the voice called again.

"I'm fine! The spider's babies were just out for revenge...yeah, that's what happened. Maybe I should call them Sasuke Jr. because of that."

"Are you still on that Sasuke boy?"

My eyes widened. Why did Sakura have to be such a loud mouth.

**She's not the loud mouth. You are, Idiot.**

I paused for a moment. Oh my god...I have an Inner just like Sakura. I'm officially crazy.

**You think?**

I huffed but yelled, "No, Mom, I'm not actually. I just got over him. Thanks for reminding me."

I might have been Sakura, but that didn't mean that I had to like Sasuke still. I'd read some Fanfiction on things like this, where oc's were inserted into the Narutoverse in the body of Sakura, and they all made Sakura stop liking Sasuke. I wasn't going to change that tradition, because I didn't like Sasuke. Sure he was cool when he came back during the war and was all like, 'I'm going to become Hokage and fix everything', but he was just an emo weirdo every other moment in life. I had to admit, I felt for him everytime a fangirl like Karin, Ino, or Sakura had a fangasm over him, but it didn't give him the right to be well, himself. That being said, that wouldn't stop me from probably having weird squealing sessions when I saw some characters, like Gaara, Suigetsu, any Akatsuki member ever, or Killer Bee.

"Sakura," the voice called once more, "if you don't hurry you're going to be late to the Academy."

"Is that so?" I murmured to myself lightly.

Actually, I think I could have a little fun in Sakura's body for awhile.

"Hey there, Billboard Brow," a voice drawed from behind me.

I turned on my heel easily, enjoying my natural grace in my new ninja boy. I already knew who was going to be standing behind me, which I'd been hoping for. I had no idea where to go to get to the Ninja Academy, so I'd been hoping that I'd meet her like all the oc-incerted-Sakura's had in the Fanfiction stories. Also, like all the other people did in Sakura's body, I was going to tell her that I wasn't into Sasuke annymore.

"Oh, hi Ino," I said, giving her a smile.

Her eyes narrowed and she said, "What? No Ino-Pig today? What do you want?"

I shrugged and responded.

"Nothing, I just wanted to be nice. Is that a problem?"

Realization dawned on her face, which as a fan of the show Naruto, I knew that could never be good when it involved Ino Yamanaka. She pointed an accusing finger at me.

"A-ha! I know exactly what you're doing! You're trying to get me to think that we're all buddy-buddy so Iet my gaurd down. Then, you'll use that as a chance to move in on Sasuke."

"Ino, that's not what I'm doing-"

"Joke's on you because I'm going to get to the Academy first and sit next to Sasuke!"

She turned around and was about to run off when I continued.

"-I never even liked Sasuke."

She froze in her spot before turning. Her face was something straight out of a manga page, conntorted to where one of her eyes was narrowed while the other was larger than normal. I felt one of my eyes start to narrow to match her own look before I caught myself and forced myself to remain normal. For awhile, Ino just stared at me like that and I just sat there thinking of how she was extremely lucky to be about to get on a team with Shikamaru and Chouji. She obviously wouldn't care though, and would rather have my team because of Sasuke.

"What did you just say?" she spat venomously.

I blinked. I hadn't thought that she would get mad at me for that. Had I offended her by accidentally saying that Sasuke wasn't good enough for me or something?

"Well, I just...don't like Sasuke. Actually, I never did." She remained quiet and with that weird different-shaped-eye look on her face, so I took that as a sign to continue. "You see, Ino, I only said that I liked Sasuke because I found out that you liked him. I looked up to you because you were my best friend, and seemingly my only one for the longest of times. You seemed like this amazing god-or goddess, I guess-and I wannted to be exactly like you, so I made it all up. I just wanted people to like me like they liked you. I guess its stupid, and I understand if you hate me for lying to you. But I just can't go on with this lie any longer, because I miss our friendship, I miss _you _Ino. Could you ever forgive me?"

I looked up at her to see both of her sparkling blue eyes wide and beautiful. Her bottom lip was starting to shake.

"Y-you think I'm a goddess."

_Typical Ino..._

I played along.

"Of course I do, I mean who wouldn't? You're beautiful, nice, and now you're even a kunoichi. You're the perfect woman, Ino."

Her eyes glittered more before she hugged me tightly. She started howling, which I guess was actually just the sound of her crying happily.

"Oh, Sakura! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I forgive you," she sobbed. She suddenly stopped and asked, "You really, really think I'm pretty?"

I smiled, trying my best not to punch her in the face for only caring about her looks. Could anyone be more self-absorbed? Really, I knew Sakura was just the same, but then again, I wasn't Sakura. Well, I sorta was, but I wasn't at the same time...then I was too, and not again. You get the idea.

"No, actually, you're not pretty," I said and she turned bright red in anger. I continued before she could start to scream at me. "you're beautiful."

Long story short: she cried, hugged me, asked me if I was 'for real, Sakura?', I said yes, and then it repeated about five or six more times.

Finally, we started on our way to the Academy, Ino almost crying the entire way. When she wasn't spouting tears she was rambling on about how "dreamy" Sasuke was with his pale, perfectly unblemished skin, soft hair(how she knew that I wasn't sure), dark eyes, and cool, dark emo facade. I tried not to scoff the entire way, or at least say "Itachi is way hotter than his brother." But I guess if I said that then I would probably get interrogated by Anbu for just mentioning the Uchiha.

That was around the time I noticed _him. _I almost had one of those foremention fnagasms and squealed the way Ino did after she said Sasuke's name. Suddenly, an idea overtook me.

"Wait over here for second, Ino," I said and hurried over to the other side of the road. Then, casually I started walking the other way. Once said person came close I "accidentally" tripped over a non-existant rock and tripped right into him. Immeadiately, I felt his hands come up to steady me like the amazing person he is.

"Ah, are you okay?" he questioned, and I accidentally let out a little fangirl squeak. He took this as a sign that I was hurt however. "Oh my god! Are you wounded? Were you injured by your trip? I can take you to the hospital or..."

He rambled on but I was too busy staring at him in a trance. He was even more amazing up close.

"No," I said, cutting off his rant. "thanks to you."

He looked and we made eye-contact. Insert fangasm here. On the outside, I remained calm, but on the inside I was screaming.

_OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! _

"You know," I said, striking up a conversation. "you look a lot like...oh, what's his name-oh yeah! Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast. Are you his son or something?"

I bet you could guess who I was talking to, right? The wonderful, amazing second coming of Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast. The one and only Rock Lee. Most might not think he was that cool but he was by far an amazing character in my opinion.

His face lit up at the name of his idol.

"No, I only wish Gai-Sensei was my father! He is the most amazing and youthful man I've ever known! I am honored to hear that you see a resemblence between us!" he replied on the verge of tears with his hand fisted near his face in his usual I-love-Gai-Sensei-so-much pose. Unlike with Ino, I didn't roll my eyes at his tears. Truthfull, I myself almost cried at the thought of Gai-Sensei's awesomeness. I mean, he had to be awesome when he turned Lee into this amazing person right.

"Wow, Maito Gai is your sensei? You're so lucky! I wish I could have a sensei as cool and youthful as him."

"Yes! Gai-Sensei is the most youthful guy around! Who is your sensei...er..."

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura," I said, holding out my hand. He shook it excitedly.

"Rock Lee," he said back. "You are very beautiful, Sakura-chan."

"Oh, thank you, Lee-kun," I giggled, turning pink in a genuine blush. Rock Lee just called _me _cute! Well...he called Sakura cute, but I could still gloat about it. "And I don't actually have a sensei yet. I'm actually heading to the Academy to be assigned my team and sensei, though I know I'm not going to get anyone anywhere near as cool as Maito Gai. I wish I got him, because I could really work on my Taijutsu."

His face lit up even more, if that was even possible.

"Actually, Gai-Sensei and I were going to train today. You could come by after you're done getting assigned to your team if you'd like. We usually train for a long time, so even if you get out late you could still make it."

"Really? That would be so awesome!"

"So you'll come!? Great, Sakura-chan! We should be at training ground three today. I'll see you then!"

"Okay, see you there too," I exclaimed excitedly. "Bye, Lee-kun!"

"Bye to you too, Sakura-chan!"

After that, we parted ways, waving to eachother before turning around. I was absolutely beaming. Not only had I just spoken to _the _Rock Lee, but I was also going to meet Maito Gai! Could this day possibly get any better?

**A/N: That's the first chapter. I hoped you liked it and it wasn't too short. Most chapters should be either about this length or longer. I try not to make them big because I don't like it when their short or extremely long. The next one should be up soon, and Review and Rate and whatever else you people do...SuigetsuGaara out.**

**GAARA IS A SEXY BEAST**


End file.
